Our little Yugi
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Yugi has been ignored by Yami and the gang for a whole month.But he doesn't runaway or cut himself,instead someone turn him into a little four year old,who extremely scared and n the Yamis protect him form a horrible past? Not yaoi but brotherly love
1. Chapter 1

D.K-I don't own Yugioh,enjoy

Yugi sat on his bed,alone while his friend and Yami go out and have been ignoring him for a was wondering what he could have done wrong form them to ignore him.

"I just wished they notice me.I don't care how,just for them to notice me once more."Yugi said,as lied down to sleep. Unaware his prayers were going to answered.

~~Yami and co.~~

Yami and the gang just came home from the movies and was heading into the Game soon as they open the door,they saw a kid crying wearing over sizes clothes and wearing the puzzle.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?"Tristan asked.

"And wearing a friend of mine, puzzle?"The kid looked up and all of them were shocked at what they small toddler was Yugi. The little toddler became even more scared when he saw them.

"W-who are y-you?"Yugi asked,crying a walked over to and kneeled down to his height.

"My name is Yami,that's Joey,Tristan and Tea.'Yami said trying not to scare the little child sniffled and looked down whispered something.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you little one."Yami said.

"M-my name is Yugi."Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi."Yami said.

"Have you seen my grandpa,mistier Ami."Yugi gave him a nervous smile.

"No he not here."Yami little toddler began to cry.

"Where is did my grandpa go?'Yugi said. Yami panicked and Joey walked over and picked him up but he just cried even more.

"Oh no,here Tristan you have him."Joey said,but Yugi was still crying.

"What me!Tea you have him."Tristan was now panicking.

"Um here Yami you hold him."Tea said,Instantly Yugi stop crying and curled into his chest,falling into sleep.

"Well that was shocking."Joey said, shocked at how Yugi instantly calmed down when Yami held him.

"I wonder why he allowed you to hold him?"Tristan asked.

"Maybe because he's his Yami."Tea said.

"I agree,seeing how when you guys hold him, he kept crying"Yami ,who was still in his arms began suck his thumb.

"Awwww!"All of them whispered not waked him.

"But I have one question,who turn him into this?"Yami a bright light came fourth and two girls girl had black hair with a silver strain in it and a gold and brown other had blonde hair with light blue lights and blue eyes.

"That would be Ra the Egyptian god."The girl with blonde said.

"But why would he do that?"Joey girl with the miss matched eyes gave them an angry look.

"Because you guys ignored him!Yugi has been very upset think he did something wrong to you."She made Yami and the gang of them thinking how could they ignore Yugi.

"Now have take care him when he's like 'll be watching the way ,the names are Celest and Silver."Celest said as the girls disappeared.

"Man we must be the worst friends in the world right now."Joey said,Tristan nodding.

"Well we won't fail Yugi this 'll take good care of him."Yami said looking at the tiny child in his of them nodded and looked at little Yugi.

He sure is small."Tea said.

"Yeah he must be two or one."Tristan shifted in Yami arms.

"I'm...fourw."He mumbled and snuggled into Yami was shocked.

"But how can he be four when he so tiny."Joey said.

"Well when he was six-teen he did look like a ten or nine year old."Yami nodded agreeing with him.

"We should get him some smaller can't walk around in a over sized shirt."Tea said.

"Let's do it after his nap."Yami nodded in agreement."I'll go take him to upstairs to sleep."Yami said and walked upstairs with little light in his open the door to his and Yugi's room and placed him in his bed. Yami covered him up and watch the little toddler snuggled into the blankets. Yami smiled at this.

"He is really tiny and a good sleep little one."Yami said and quietly left the room and went back down to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

D.K:here is another cute lil chapter of our little yugi. Also I don't own Yugioh but I do own oc's please do enjoy

Little Yugi finally woke up from his nap and carefully climbed out the bed. He cutely rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn . Yugi notice the one named Yami wasn't there.

W-where's Ami?Dose he n-not wike me any more." Yugi said, small tears coming out of his eyes. He try not let out a sob but he did.

"D-did I do s-something w-wrong?" Yugi said, he sat down and began softly cry. Yami rushed upstairs and picked up the little four year old.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami sniffled and wiped his eyes with his over sized shirt sleeve .

"I-i thought you weft me and you didn't wike me any more." Yugi whispered. Yami gave him sad smiled and wiped his remaining tears away.

"I would never do that to you and I do like you. You're my friend. "Yami said. Yugi gave him small smiled and hugged him,the best way he could.

Thank you Ami. "Yugi said. Yami smiled and hugged the little toddler softly and carried him downstairs. Joey walked over to Yami and gave Yugi one of his famous smile.

"You ready to go Yug'?"Joey said,Yugi hid his face in Yami chest.

"It's okay Little One, Joey is also your friend." Yami said. Yugi looked up at Joey and shyly nodded.

"Alright lets go." Joey said, ruffling Yugi hair a bit.

 **~At the mall~**

Yami still had Yugi in his arms, because he was still shy around Joey,Tristan, and some girls found Yugi just adorable. A group of girl walked up to Yami and Yugi.

"He's so cute!"One hide his face in Yami's chest,once the girl aw at this.

"What is his name?"A girl asked excitedly.

"His name is Yugi, and he really is shy."Yami said,trying to get pass the group of they wouldn't stop awing at the little toddler.

"Will all of you give them some space."Silver group of girl quickly backed off.

"Thanks, Silver." Yami said. Silver nodded and walked peeked out from Yami's chest.

"Who was that Ami?"Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"That's was a friend of mine, little one."Yami said. Yugi nodded his head and snuggled back into Yami's chest. They soon enter a store with kid's clothes and toys. Yami set Yugi down and garb his hand.

"What are we doing here Ami?" Yugi asked, titling his head to the side.

"We're buying you some clothes Yugi."Yami said,as the shop for little clothes for Yugi. After a while Yugi started to get bored until he saw a small dark magician doll. He let go of Yami hand and ran towards it.

"Yugi get back here."Yami said and ran after the little then picked up the small dark magician plush and ran back to Yani,who picked him up.

"Yugi please don't run off like that again."Yami said to him.

"Sorwy Ami,but I saw this."Yugi said holding up the plush toy to Yami. He gave Yugi a smile,he couldn't be angry at that face.

"Would like for me to buy it for you."Yami said,Yugi nodded and hug the they brought Yugi some proper clothes and the dark magician fell asleep,cuddling the smiled down at him. Unaware that Yami Bakura was spying on them.

"So the pharaoh's pipsqueak has been turn into a little four year old.I can use this to my advantage."Bakura said,smirking at this.

D.K:Oh no!Bakura don't you hurt our lil chibi Yugi!


	3. Chapter 3

D.K:Here is another chapter and I do not own Yugioh just the oc's

Before they head back to game shop,they went get something to eat.  
"What would like to eat Yugi?"Yami looked up at him with those big adorable eyes.

"Can I have frwise?"Yugi asked.

"Sure would you like anything else?"Tristan shook his head no.

"No I want frwise."Yugi said,looking up at Tristan.

"But you can't just get fries Yug."Joey looked up at Joey confused.

"But that what daddy alwayz brought me,when I was bad boy."Yugi said, titling his head to he side.

"You're not being bad would you think that?"Yami said,looking at the little four year old. But before Yugi could answer his stomach growled and he blushed.

"Lets get him something to eat first."Tea eating they went back to gameshop.

"I'm going go get Yugi changed into the clothes we brought him."Yami said and head to Yugi set Yugi down and remove he big shirt and gasped at what he had bruise and cuts all over his small body.

Yugi where did get these?"Yami said, shocked to see so many bruise and cuts.

"My daddy g-gave them to m-me when I was b-being a bad boy."Yugi said, tearing up. Yami hugged him carefully and let Yugi cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay Yugi. I promise I'll protect you."Yami said. Yugi looked up to him.

"You pinky promise, Ami?"Yugi asked.

"I pinky promise Yugi."Yami smiled up to him.

''Thank big brother."Yugi smiled at him and hugged Yugi.

"No problem little one."Yami said and dressed Yugi into small blue jeans and a kuriboh shirt.

D.K: Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

D.K:Hello everyone here is another chapter of Our Little Yugi please do enjoy and Joey disclaimer please

Joey:sure thing D.K doesn't not own Yugioh but she does own the oc's. Enjoy!

Yami had put Yugi down for his nap and went to go tell the others about the bruises and cuts on Yugi's body.

"Where ever Yugi's father is I want to give him a piece of my mind." Joey said, angry at Yugi's father.

"You and me both Joey." Yami said.

 _ **~Bakura's Pov~**_

I quietly sneaked into the runt's room and saw him sleeping, holding dark magician plush close.I have to admit he is pretty cute. I crept over and picked him up,before I left out the window I left a note for that baka Pharaoh.

 _ **~Yami's Pov~**_

I went upstairs to check on Yugi, but as soon as I open the door I saw he was gone!I saw a note and picked it up to read it.

 _Dear Pharaoh_

 _I have your little hikair .If you want him back you will come over to Ryou's apartment and duel me over the milliume puzzle to get him back.._

 _By the king of Thieves Bakura_

I crumbled up the note angrily and grab my duel disk and deck before rushed downstairs.

"What's wrong Yami and where's Yugi?"Joey asked.

"Bakura kidnapped him for my puzzle and wants to duel me for his freedom."I said.

"Then what are we standing here for?Lets go get Yugi back."Tristan said.

 _ **~Bakura's Pov~**_

As I was heading to Ryou's apartment the kid was begin to wake looked up at me with those innocent tried eyes.

"W-who are you?"He asked.

"I am Bakura King of Thieves."I told him and he seem amazed by this.

"You're a kind Kura?"He asked I would get mad if anyone called me Kura but he's too cute to get mad at.

"In a way yes I am."I smiled up at me.

I'm Yugi and this is Darky."He said showing me his plush. I'm glad I kidnapped might be my apprentice.

D.K:Oh dear even Bakura couldn't resist his 


	5. Chapter 5

D.K:Hi everyone here is another chapter of Our little kid the disclaimer please

Demon kid:My light dragon does not own Yugioh but she does own the oc' might seem a little oc's in

 **~Bakura's Pov~**

I had put my little apprentice in something different, right now he's wearing a panda hoodie with panda paws to go with was so freaking cute.

"Kura can we play hide and seek?Pwease."He said giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes

"Of course my little apprentice. I'll hide and you go seek, ok?"I said.

"Otay Kura."He said and covered his eyes and began counting. I went off to go hide.

 **~Yami's Pov~**

We are walking to Ryou's apartment where Bakura told us he will be. Right now I was worried about Yugi. What if Bakura hurts him? Yugi is probably scared and in tears right now. I speeded up my pace, eager to save my little one.

"Hey I see Ryou's apartment."Joey said. I saw it too and broke off into a run. The owner of apartments let us up to Ryou's room because we're his friends. I open the door to see Bakura leaning against the wall and looking for something. I growled when I didn't see Yugi.

"WHERE IS HE BAKURA!?" I shouted at him. Bakura snapped his head towards me and glared.

"Not now baka pharaoh I'm busy with something!"He shouted back.

"Either you tell me where Yugi is or I'll send you to the furthest reach of the shadow realm." I was about to say something when Yugi came in wearing a panda hoodie and holding his dark magician plush.

"Found you Kura."Yugi said. Bakura glared at me and picked up MY little one.

"Thanks a lot Pharaoh you made me lose the game."He said. Yugi was giggling in his arms, I was a bit jealous.

"Ami!Kura and I play hide and seek and it was so much fun!"Yugi said. I smiled and walked over and took MY little one from Bakura.

"He didn't hurt you?"I asked. Yugi shook his head no."That's good lets leave."I said but Bakura stopped me."Move it tome robber."I said harshly.

"I'm coming with you besides Yugi likes having me around."He said.

"What!No way you're coming with us."Tristan ignored him and smiled at Yugi.

"You want me to come Yugi." He asked. Yugi smiled and nodded."See I told you."Bakura said smirking. I growled and went outside with Tea,Tristan and Joey and that tome robber there is no way Yugi likes Bakura more then me...right?

D.K:Yami is jealousXD


	6. Chapter 6

D.K:Hi Everyone here is chapter six of Our little Yugi Tristan can you do the disclaimer please

Tristan:Sure D.K does not own Yugioh but she does own the oc's please do enjoy

 _ **Yami's Pov~**_

I glared at Bakura as he pick Yugi up and made him laugh. Yugi only liked it when I picked him up. I mean he does have his own hikair which is Ryou. I couldn't take it any more and ran up to Bakura and took Yugi from the baka thief king.

"Don't you have your own hikair, Ryou?" I said glaring at Bakura with jealously. Bakura glared at me too.

"For your information pharaoh my hikair is visiting his cousin for two weeks. So I'm a little lonely thank you very much." Bakura said.

"Oh like a thief as yourself can get lonely, besides you want to train Yugi to steal things! Tome robber!" I shouted.

"Baka Pharaoh!" He shouted back. Soon Bakura and I erupted into a argument.

~Third Pov~

As Yami and Bakura argued little Yugi was becoming scared. It reminded him of when his mommy and daddy use to fight. At this point Yugi was softly crying. Silver and Cleset appeared and whacked them upside the head.

"Ow! What in the seven hells was that for!?" Bakura shouted holding his head. Silver and Cleset just gave them a death glare and pointed towards Yugi who was crying.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked looking at the small child in his arms.

"Yes please tell us little one ." Bakura said worriedly.

"Y-you guys were fighting. I d-don't like w-when grown ups f-fight." Yugi said in a small voice. Bakura and Yami felt guilty for fighting and making Yugi cry.

"We're sorry little one for fighting." Yami said with Bakura nodding in agreement. Yugi smiled and hugged them. But in Bakura and Yami were calling each other names in their heads.

D.K:I hoped you enjoy this sixth chapter. Until next time the dragon is out!


	7. Chapter 7

D.K: Hello wonderful readers. Sorry about not updating this cute story. Little Yugi can you do the disclaimer for me please.

Little Yugi: Okay Miss.D.K dose not own Yugioh but she dose own the oc's. So pretty please review and like*gives readers the big puppy dog eyes*

Everyone: Awww cute!

Yugi was playing with his dark magician plush toy while Yami and Bakura had a glaring contest. Tea,Tristan and Joey were caught in that awkward silence while the two Yamis glared at each other. But unknown to all them a very dangerous Yami was spying on them.

 _ **Marik's Pov~**_

"So the pharaoh and tome robber are glaring at each other...with out me!" Marik shouted. Marik looked into the window and saw Yugi. "Oh my Ra...their keeping something that cute away from me! Well not anymore." Marik said and began planning on kidnapping Yugi.

 _ **~Yugi's Pov~**_

Yugi was starting to get bored, he wanted to play with Yami and Bakura. He held his dark magician plush close.

"Darky I'm starting to get bored, I bet you are too." Yugi said. "I wish Ami and Kura would play with us." Yugi said looking at the two glaring yamis . Then he saw Marik starting at him outside the window.

"Hey little one, come here."Marik said. Yugi smiled and walked over to the window.

"Hello Mister." Yugi said cutely. Marik felt like his cute meter just broke from all the cuteness.

"Well hello there little one, I am Yami Marik." Marik said pickking Yugi up through the window.

"My name is Yugi and this Darky."Yugi said showing Marik his plush.

"Aww you are cute. Wanna come with me?" Marik said.

"Sure."Yugi said. And while Yami and Bakura were having a glaring contest and poor Tristan, Tea and Joey were still in that awkward moment. Marik walked off with Yugi in his hands.

 _ **~15 minutes later~**_

" Wait a minute...WHERE'S YUGI!?" Yami and Bakura shouted.

D.K:Well I hope you enjoy that chapter until then the dragon is out!


End file.
